


The Extrordinarily Ordinary way in which Dr.John Hamish Watson realized Sherlock Holmes was in Love with Him

by kamerer220



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Sherlock makes John breakfast. Sherlock never makes John Breakfast.





	The Extrordinarily Ordinary way in which Dr.John Hamish Watson realized Sherlock Holmes was in Love with Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).



> Happy New Year's Sherlock Fandom!  
> I hope 2018 will be full of fic!  
> My challenge to you is if you have never commented on a fic do it!  
> If you have never written a fic do it!  
> If you write one leave a comment and I will be sure and read it and comment!  
> Happy New Year!  
> This was inspired by the fact that Verity Burns once wrote a fic that had a line in it about hugs before toast.

Dr.Watson woke up slowly, feeling slightly groggy. New Year's Eve had been rough, in usual Sherlockian fashion John had found him whisked a way from the New Year"s Eve party he had been attending to go catch a urnanium smuggler. He felt a little like James Bond running the streets in a tux. Oh he grumbled sometimes but he was glad to have Sherlock in his life. He had lived through the alternative and while he could do with a little more sleep he wouldn't trade his life for anything. What had woke him earlier than he had orginally planned to get up post case on New Year's Day was the smell of food. Had Sherlock gotten breakfast from Speedy's? That was a New Year's treat worth getting out of bed for.

What greeted John was a sight he would never forget as long as he lived. Sherlock Holmes standing over a stove wearing an apron. Was he cooking eggs? He looked at the table and saw not only was it clean, it had a table cloth on it and was completely set with china and full tea set including cream and sugar.  
John decided if he was dreaming or possiblely lying in a hospital room unconscious he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Happy New Year John. I am glad you chose to leave that insipid party to accompany me. I realize I have often taken you for granted so as a sign of my appreciation I have cooked you breakfast in thanks for you accepting me back into your life and continuing to assist me on cases." With that announcement Sherlock laid a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of John.

Now John Watson knew he wasn't a genious, a good doctor, a great shot, and quite the charmer when he tried , but some things didn't take a genious to figure out. Though they did take a former army doctor the good part of a year and a plate of eggs to figure out. He had to admit that perhaps jumping off of a hospital roof to keep him safe should have been a clue but he had been pretty angry about that particular guesture so he could be forgiven for his slowness on finally seeing the truth. Sherlock was in love with him. Sherlock loved him. It wasn't a fairytale romance or the white pickett fence he had imagined for himself when he was a young man in medical school, but it was real. He knew he intended on spending the rest of his life with Sherlock who had mentioned Sussex and bees when he finally decided to give up the Mad Game of consulting dective, but now John realized there could be something more than simply two friends cohabiting for the rest of their lives. John knew there were moments in life when one's course became clear and one could take the neccassary action or let it pass and this meant too much to John to let it pass. It was a risk , but a risk worth taking and perhaps even inevitable since Sherlock had first asked "Afghanistan or Iraq"  
"Sherlock? Happy New Year, thank you for breakfast this is really lovely, could you come here a moment?"  
Sherlock looked a little wary at John but still came to the table where John was sitting. John stood up took Sherlock's beautiful face in his hands and kissed him.  
"You love me Sherlock. A statement not a question, because honestly what further proof did John need?  
"John, I, Yes I do."  
"I love you too. Sorry it took me so long, but you always said people were idiots."  
"You are the brightes of stupid lot John."  
"Love you too. Now lets enjoy this breakfast and then we can experiment with this lovely jam in bed."  
"That is most agreeable to me."  
"Happy New Year Sherlock."  
"Happy New Year John."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> National Suicide Prevention line  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> or text the crisis line at 347347  
> Never be ashamed to seek out help if you need it!


End file.
